The Endoskeletons
The Endoskeletons are a group of the inner structural frames of animatronic characters, seen in throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Appearance Endo 01 Endo 01 is a dark silver metallic endoskeleton. They have blue eyes, has white colored teeth and has short sized limbs interconnected from their torso. However, apart from the first game, he seem more detailed in-game with more wiring and structure on it in Help Wanted. Endo 02 Unlike Endo 01, it is more detailed as well as being shiny and silver in color. It sports four rib-like metal bars and a wide mouth filled with squarish teeth. Several long wires can be seen poking out behind its back. Its ears appear similar in shape to Foxy's endoskeleton ear, but in different positions. It also has grey-blue eyes similar to those of Freddy. Like Endo 01, they seem more detailed in game compared to the original game they came from. Springlock Endo The Springlock Endo served the role of the springlock suits. These suits contained mechanisms which, when used correctly, could be used as both animatronic and suits. When William Afton was ambushed by the souls of his victims, he ran into the springlock suit. Ignored by Afton, it was raining at the time and due to the sensitivity of the springlocks, they sprang loose, both injuring and killing William Afton. In FNaF 3, William Afton (Now posessing the Spring Bonnie costume and going by Springtrap) was found after a salvage for the new theme park attraction: Fabear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Nightmare's Endo Nightmare's Endo' appearance is identical to Nightmare Fredbear’s endoskeleton. He has seemingly detachable razor-sharp claws on each metal finger, he also out-of-place long, sharp teeth on each of the nightmares' jaws, rendering it seemingly impossible for the endoskeleton to close it's mouths. The endoskeleton also sports five fingers, similar to the Springlock suits, Funtime Animatronics, and Rockstar Animatronics. Behavior FNaF VR: Help Wanted In the repair section of Bonnie, Endo 01 appears in the segment, however, it is appearing inside Bonnie's body. They also make their appearance in the Blacklight level of Ennard and the FNaF 2 levels (rarely), but just seen as cameos. FNaF AR: Special Delivery Endo 01 sometimes appears as an antagonist, and can attack the player. He plays a huge role in the Workshop. He is the base models of all the animatronics. The player can apply different plush suits, CPUs, Remnants and MODs on him to change his appearance and behavior. He can be sent to salvage and collect Parts, and deploy him to attack other players. Trivia * In FNaF VR, Nightmare's endoskeleton has their own model in the Gallery. ** This is also the first time where Nightmare's endoskeleton has been fully showcase * In FNaF AR, Endo-01 is an active antagonist, in contrast to the other games, where it was usually a backgroudn detail. ** In line with this, they can be the base for CPUs and Plush Suits. Category:FNaF 1 Category:FNaF 2 Category:FNaF 3 Category:FNaF 4 Category:Help Wanted Category:Returning Characters